Travelers
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: Two little girls come show up on Earth, and one of them hits Mike. Problem: The girls are aliens, and the punchhappy girl has poisoned Mike! They have to find the girl and get an antitoxin, but they're being difficult. DONE!
1. Girls aren't as harmless as they appear

Travelers  
  
Disclaimer: YEAH! A NEW ONE! Really short intro, but it should get the story going. I have high hopes for this story, although this is the first one I've written with Lilly as a constant character, so it might be slighty awkward. LET'S GO!  
  
Mike, Cedric, and Angela walked away from the school. They were headed for Mike's house where they would wait for the Butt Uglies later. Cedric had his face buried into an ancient book he had found in the back of the library (The Big Book of Ripley's Believe it or Not, 2001 edition).  
  
"Anything interesting, Ced?" Mike asked.  
  
"There's this one boy in Africa who was raised by chimpanzees until he was four. Now, he's all humanized and stuff, but he can still talk to the chimpanzees and stuff!"  
  
"Was, Cedric," Angela corrected. "That was back in 2001, remember? He's probably ancient by now!"  
  
"It's still cool!" Cedric held out his hand and grabbed Angela's shoulder.  
  
"What's that for?" she asked, tapping his hand.  
  
"To make sure I don't crash into something," Cedric mumbled, holding onto the book with one hand. "Now, stopping moving so much, I'm losing the grip on my book."  
  
"Can you believe the new teacher?" Angela asked, changing the subject. "Miss Nena?"  
  
"Those long sleeves!" Mike held out his hands almost as far as they could go, as an indication of how they were.  
  
"She must have a scar on her arm, or something," Angela shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"But the cuffs of th- it that what they're called?" Mike tugged on the end of his sleeves. "The part where you put you're hand in?  
  
"Cuffs? Maybe," Cedric looked up from his book.  
  
"Anyway, they reach down to the floor!" Mike laughed. "Like a Japanese kimono, or something!"  
  
"They fabric's pretty neat, though," Cedric dove back into his book. "It's like the stuff panty hose are made of, and it's like tye-dye- OO! There was a man in Japan who had a big horn growing out of his head, like a unicorn!"  
  
"Really!?" Angela and Mike turned quickly towards Cedric, who bumped into Mike before he realized he had to stop.  
  
"Kinda, except it grew out of the back of his head! Look at the picture!" Cedric flipped his book around to show the two teens. Yep, a Japanese man, with a big horn growing out of the back of his head.  
  
"COOL!"  
  
Mike turned as he heard two figures stroll into view. Two female figures, about their age, maybe younger. As they came closer, Mike could get a better look at them.  
  
One wore a long, white dress which billowed out almost like a ghost, and the fabric was stuffed like a comforter. Her tight sleeves went to half way down her lower arm. Around the waist was a simple sash, like a karate belt. The dress was so long, you couldn't even she her feet. The girl herself was white, with a nice light tan. She had black hair which, like her dress, billowed out like a ghost, and went down past her hips. She had a very kind face, with soft features that didn't stand out that much. She wore a straw sun bonnet. She held a teddy bear in her arms, a simple white teddy bear with two button eyes and a button nose.  
  
Her companion had very pale skin with very flat, almost shoulder length blonde hair. Her sleeves went down past her hands, flowling lose and baggily. She wore purple pantsuit with lavender patterns. She pants were flair bottoms, and very large ones at that. She wore a pair of tapshoes, of all things! Her hair was held back with a red and black checked bandana.She had the same soft features as her friend. The contrast between her and her traveling partner were striking, almost hard to look at.  
  
Mike listened intently to there conversation. The white-decked girl seemed to be doing all of the talking. She concentrated on her friend entirely, and vice versa.  
  
"... and if Daddy thinks he can just settle me down anywhere, he's got another thing coming!"  
  
Whitey bumped into Mike headfirst. Mike stumbled back.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Mike held up his hand. Angela looked over Mike's shoulder, and Cedric looked up again from his book. "But, you should have-" Mike took a hard look at the girl in purple. "Hey, are you Mrs. Nena's daughter?"  
  
"Stay Out Of My Way!" Whitey snapped.  
  
"What?" Mike gasped.  
  
"Stay Out Of My Way, stupid Boy!" Whitey growled. She snapped out her arm and hit Mike in the side!  
  
"OW!" Angela caught Mike as he fell back. "OW-ow-ow-oooow!"  
  
"Let's go," Whitey spoke to her friend. "We've got better things to do!"  
  
Her traveling pattern nodded and hurriedly trotted after Whitey, but not after bowing an apology to Mike.  
  
^^^  
  
"And then she just punched me, right on the ribs!"  
  
"Really?" 2-t asked in amazement.  
  
"Uh huh!" Angela vouched. "I saw!"  
  
"Uh, I was reading," Cedric groaned, embarrased.  
  
"I'm surprised you're not hurt," B-Bop slipped onto Mike's couch, next to Angie.  
  
Lilly aparated into view. Lilly had been around for a few days now, but she hadn't done much of anything. She just seemed to watch from the shadows, appearing into a solid form for a few seconds, then disappearing again. They could never get a word out to her, so it was almost like she wasn't there. She was very easy to forget about.  
  
"How did she hit you?" Lilly cocked her eyebrow. She sat crosslegged in the air, supporting her weight on her tail and her tail alone.  
  
"Um, with this part of her arm," Mike stroked the underside of his wrist.  
  
"Oh, boy!" Lilly's sudden changed in the tone of her voice surprised the kids. She hovered over to Mike. "Mike, lift up your shirt! I need to see where the girl hit you!"  
  
"With Angela here? UH UH!" Mike held onto the bottom of his shirt, pulling it down. Angela laughed.  
  
"Um, Lilly, you're asking a very strange request, here," B-Bop blushed.  
  
"MIKE! You're a guy! It doesn't matter!" Lilly grabbed Mike's wrist with her hand and locked them together. She picked up Mike's shirt just enough to see the bruise Whitey had left, and-  
  
"AH HA!" Lilly pointed at the leftover armprint. "I KNEW IT!"  
  
Along Mike's ribcage was a normal looking bruise, but also, along the curve of his back, there was a long imprint, like from a fingernail, or something.  
  
"What?" Mike wondered. Lilly had squished her shoulder up against he cheekbone to keep him from turning his head. "What's on there? I can't see!"  
  
The Martians and humans rushed to Mike's side, examining the strange slice in Mike's skin.  
  
"What is that?" Angela yelled.  
  
"That's a talon mark!" Lilly cheered. "And not just any talon mark! You see how it goes deep into the skin, but it doesn't prenetrate it?"  
  
Do-Wah scratched his head. "Uh...."  
  
"That is the talon mark of a Clawfacle!" Lilly hugged Mike tightly. "This'll be fun now! Come on, Martians, we've gotta find those girls!"  
  
"What's a talon?" Mike asked.  
  
Lilly growled as the lower being's stupidity. "Mike, you have to stay here. Clawfacle talons are neuro-toxic."  
  
Angela scratched her head in confusion. "Neuro-toxic?"  
  
"As long as he doesn't move too much, he'll be fine." Lilly patted Mike on the head. "Come with me, Martians!"  
  
Lilly quickly flew out of the door, followed by the Martians, who felt like they were being rushed.  
  
Cedric took a quick look at Angela.  
  
"We're going!" she took off to find her hoverboard and helmet.  
  
"Hey!" Mike whined. "What about me?"  
  
Cedric grabbed his Ripley's book and his helmet. "You've gotta stay here, remember?"  
  
"But-"  
  
Too late, Angie and Ced were gone.  
  
Mike sighed.  
  
####  
  
The white decked child, who was known as Kanan, walked into her apartment, dragging along her purple clothed half-sister, Hypatia.  
  
"Mommy!" she sang. "We're back from our nature walk!"  
  
"Hello, Kanan, Hypatia," the Mommy, Mrs. Pilialoha Nena approached her two children. Pilialoha, or Pilia, her long, dirty blonde hair which she kept back in a complicated beehive, decorated with gem barretes. She was tall and lanky, yet flowing and delicate. Her long-cuffed kimono-dressing was a swirling pattern of blues and greens. "I'm glad you're back, you were out so late. It's almost night-time."  
  
"Mommy, how long are we going to be here?" Kanan asked. She fiddled nervously with her teddy bear. "I don't like it here. It's dull."  
  
"Only for a short time longer," Pilia held her daughter's face in her hands. "Then, we will picked up, and we will go back home."  
  
"Hehehe, I like home, too, He- I mean, Hypatia," Kanan laughed as she patted Hypatia's shoulder. "You're right, where is Daddy?"  
  
"Daddy is back at the school." Pilia stepped into the kitchen, which eminated the smell of burning tofu. "A book was stolen from the library."  
  
"When will he be back?" Kanan got a chill, and let herself shake.  
  
"Soon, soon." Pilia carried out a plate of rice cakes and tofu burgers. "Dinner?"  
  
Kanan gulped as she eyed the food on the plate. "Which do you think tastes better? The rice cakes or the tofu burgers?" Kanan gulped again. "Maybe we should try eating somewhere else."  
  
Kanan ran back out of the door before her mother could stop her. Hypatia tripped after her.  
  
@@@  
  
"He- Hypatia, what the cala is a Quantum Burger? I don't know either, but it looks like there's meat in it, and we don't eat me-"  
  
"OVER THERE!"  
  
Kanan and Hypatia jumped as a voice called them. They turned to see-  
  
"ALIENS!" Kanan screamed.  
  
Lilly hovered in front of the Martians, who sat determinedly on their OMABs.  
  
"You shouldn't be out this late," Lilly joked. "It's dangerous for little girls like you."  
  
"Get away from us!" Kanan screamed.  
  
"Listen, kid," B-Bop growled. "Just come back with us. We need your help."  
  
"Mommy said I shouldn't talk to aliens I don't know!" Kanan shook her head voilently.  
  
Angela and Cedric zoomed up to the OMABs.  
  
Kanan quickly darted her eyes to Hypatia. A wandering breeze ruffled the bandana on her head.  
  
Angela took a quick look at Cedric. "Cedric, you still have that book?"  
  
"Uh-" Cedric looked in his hands. "Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
"WHY DO YOU CARRY THAT THING EVERYWHERE?!" B-Bop snapped, turning his focus away from the two girls. 2-T and Do-Wah turned their OMABs away, too.  
  
Lilly scoffed and tried to get the Lower Beings attention, but it was to late. The girls were gone.  
  
Lilly let her anger pent up for a few seconds before exploding.  
  
"STUPID!" She roared.  
  
The teens stopped fighting over the book and took a look at Lilly in shock.  
  
"STUPID! LOWER! BEINGS! You let the girls get away!"  
  
"What?" B-Bop finally realized what had happened. "Wha-? How did we-?"  
  
"Clawfacles are telepaths!" Lilly scolded. "They can control peoples minds! Didn't you learn that in military school!?"  
  
"Look, Lilly, we've never even heard of these 'Clawfacle' things. In fact, they don't even sound like a real species!" 2-T zoomed his OMAB in, becoming level with Lilly's face. "Are you sure you're not making this up?"  
  
"Maybe," Lilly grimaced.  
  
There was a distant roar, and it was in the direction of the residential district!  
  
***  
  
Dog sat next to Mike on the sofa, wagging his tail and staring blankly into space. Mike patted the machine's head, straining to move his arms. He had sort of frozen, or something. It was getting harder for him to move his arms, or even breathe. He had long lost the ability to stand or sit up.  
  
"Mike?" Mike's mother called from her room upstairs. "Are you okay, honey?"  
  
"I-I'm fine, Momm..." Mike resisted the urge to call her "Mommy". He closed his eyes.  
  
"I hope the guys are back soon...."  
  
To be continued... hopefully. 


	2. Neither are their pets

Travelers Chapter 2  
  
Kanan and Hypatia hurried into the apartment, slamming the door behind them.  
  
"KANAN!" Pilialoha yelled from the other room. "PLEASE, COME AND CONTROL YOUR PET!"  
  
"TAA-MOREZ!" Kanan hurried into her room, followed hesistantly by Hypathia.  
  
Pilialoha was trying to force down the lid of a shoebox, which glowed with a deep purple light. A horrible growling sound came from the shoebox. Kanan shuddered before holding out one hand, making sure not to let go of her teddy bear. "HA-SO A NEKAO TESLA!"  
  
The light shimmered into a fizzle before dissappearing, and the growling subsided. Pilialoha slammed the shoebox lid.  
  
"Why... do you keep.... Taa-morez... as a pet.... Kanan?" Pilialoha, collasped to the floor.  
  
"Because She serves as a watchkleglee," Kanan answered without emotion. "You think some weak Earthling dog could protect us against... I don't know... Ryoko, the space pirate?!"  
  
"YOU ARE NOT TO SPEAK THAT NAME IS THIS HOUSEHOLD, KANAN!" Kanan and Hypatia embraced as Pilialoha towered over them. Her face burned in pure, unmidicated fury.  
  
DING DONG!  
  
"You're father's home!" Pilialoha happily crooned. She trotted to the doorway. "Hello, dearest, how are you?"  
  
"Hedril, that's it!" Kanan turned to her friend. "I- wait- I know, we're supposed to go by our Earth names on this planet, but soon, we're not going to be on this planet! We're going to let out Taa-morez, and she's going to fly us back to our ship! Sure, she can do that, she's a kleglee! Now, hurry, we need to find an open lot to let her loose! Get the box!"  
  
Hedril, formerly Hypatia, shakily grappled the shoebox and sneaked out of the window and down the fire escape.  
  
***  
  
"Mike's in bad shape," Lilly moaned. "He's having trouble breathing! We need to find those girls! Hurry, Martians!"  
  
"We're hurrying!" 2-T griped.  
  
"How do we know where do look?" Angela asked. Cedric tried to keep up, leaning dangerously from side to side as he tried to balance his book in his arms.  
  
Lilly scanned the entire area for the two girls. They stood in a vacent lot the size of the nearby Quantum Burger.  
  
"THEY HAVE A KLEGLEE!" Lilly screeched. She started flying faster. "THEY HAVE A KLEGLEE, HURRY UP!"  
  
"WHAT'S A KLEGLEE!?" Do-Wah yelled.  
  
"SOMETHING I HOPE THEY DON'T LET OUT OF IT'S BOX!"  
  
***  
  
"Time to let out Taa-morez!" Kanan gripped the lid in her fingertips, her teddy bear hurriedly stuffed down into her dress. "I told you, Hedril, call me Kadril now! And this is a good idea! Just hush! Besides, I control Taa- morez. What could go wrong?"  
  
Kadril ripped the lid off of the box!  
  
The purple light could be seen from Los Angeles, legend has it. A large, black form rose out of the shoebox like smoke, slowy solidfying into a huge beast!  
  
It resemble a jet black Belgian sheepdog (look it up) with pure red eyes. It's long fur was ratty and horribly matted, except on it's tail, were it was short-cut. The tail was thick and strong, being the width of an oak tree and the length of one, two. It's mouth seemed to be frozen in a snarl, with saliva dripping from it's massive dagger-fangs. Out of it's shoulders grew two wings, much larger in size than the actual monster, also pitch black. It was the size of 5 African elephants, by rough comparison.  
  
It turned to Kadril, it's face still snarling. It uttered a growl deep within its throat.  
  
"Uh... hehhehheh..." Kadril took a few steps back. Without holding her teddy bear, you could see the two gray-black talons which grew out of the underside of her wrists. Hedril tried to scream, but her throat locked up. She hid behind Kadril, shivering and wimpering like a baby. "Wow... you've... grown."  
  
***  
  
Everyone braked as the purple light flooded the sky.  
  
"THEY LET THE KLEGLEE LOOSE!" Lilly cried. She hid her face in her hands. "This is not supposed to happen! This is not supposed to happen!"  
  
"What is a kleglee, Lilly?' B-Bop flew his OMAB to Lilly's face. "I want to know, NOW!"  
  
"A kleglee is the name for a female Quiff-lesek!" Lilly moaned without removing her hands. "Why am I telling you this? WE'RE WAISTING TIME!"  
  
Lilly zoomed into the distance, her lower beings trudgingly following behind her.  
  
When the Martians and humans finally saw the kleglee, they nearly fell off of there flying machines.  
  
"What the heee- what the heck is that thing?" Cedric had to try hard to keep from swearing.  
  
***  
  
"Taa-morez?" Kadril spoke in her own language. "Let us come onto your back. You will carry us to the ship 'Konaru 18'- Taa-morez?" Kadril tried desperately to gain her pet's attention as its face began to wander. "Taa- morez! Bad girl! Look at me!" Kadril growled. "Taa-morez? HEDRIL! TALK SOME SENSE INTO THIS THING!"  
  
"WHAT THE?"  
  
Kadril and Hedril turned their heads upwards as they heard voices. "NOT THEM AGAIN! HEDRIL!"  
  
"You're not fooling us with those mind tricks again!" 2-T scolded. He screamed as Taa-morez snapped her huge jaws at him. She followed him like a cat would follow a mouse.  
  
"BACK UP, GUYS!" 2-T jumped off of the OMAB just as Taa-morez smashed it with her paw, turning it into blue tin-foil. "I NEED BACK UP!"  
  
Taa-morez let out a mournful howl which echoed through the city.  
  
"AAH!" Kadril screamed. "NO, DON'T! YOU'LL WAKE UP THE HUMANS! HEDRIL!"  
  
Hedil staid behind Kadril, not daring to take her eyes off of the kleglee.  
  
Taa-morez turned her attention to the helpless humans, who stood unprotected on their hoverboards. Angela and Cedric scattered as the BUMs lept to the grounds, preparing to pull out the big guns. Sorta.  
  
"B!"  
  
"K!"  
  
"M!"  
  
Taa-morez stood and stared for a bit, then-  
  
SMACK!  
  
She smacked her paw at the Martians, Stopping the BKM sequence!  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Do-Wah yelled in shock.  
  
"IT STOPPED BKM!" 2-T gasped in exasperation. "IT STOPPED BKM!"  
  
"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" B-Bop cried.  
  
Lilly hovered above the kleglee's head, dodging jaws and teeth. "THINK ABOUT IT! REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU EARLIER!"  
  
"Think, think, think, think!" 2-T chanted. He hid behind a nearby car. "Kleglee is a female term... um.. um.. Clawfacles are telepaths! But what does that do?"  
  
"2-T! LET'S TRY IT AGAIN!" B-Bop ordered.  
  
"Roger that, CommanDEEEEEEEEEEERRR!" Taa-morez smashed the car 2-T hid behind, causing him to fly through the air and onto his head.  
  
Cedric scampered to find cover, when he finally dropped his book... on Kadril's head. It knocked off her sunhat, and announced another alien feature; horns. Two little fat horns growing out of her temple and around her ears. They were gray in color, and flashed white on and off as Taa- morez made every footstep.  
  
But, more importantly, Kadril cringed back as the book hit her head. And so did Taa-morez.  
  
2-t took note of this event before he tried the BKM chant again.  
  
"B!"  
  
"K"  
  
CRUSH!  
  
"BOMATOSHIN!" Do-Wah grimaced. "She just doesn't give up, does she?"  
  
"Hey, Lilly!" 2-T ducked underneath a garbage can lid. "Is there any connection between Kadril and the kleglee?"  
  
Lilly apparated on Taa-morez's forehead. "OH, REALLY? HOW'D YOU FIGURE THAT OUT?" The kleglee quickly shook Lilly off. She landed on B-Bop, who blushed before pushing her off.  
  
Cedric decided to make a bold move, very unlike him. He fell to the ground, knocking off his glasses and landing roughly on his knees. He kneeled in pain as his legs went to pins-and-needles. He gasped for breath; he did not often do stuff like this. He stood in the shadows, not on the front lines.  
  
But, he gulped, gathered his resolve, and groped around for his book. He found his glasses first, and put them on. He found his book easily. Cedric sneaked quietly up behind Kadril, holding his book at the ready. He yelped in surprise as Hedril grabbed his shoulders, keeping him from hitting Kadril. Kadril turned, gasped, and started to run. Hedril had a good hold around his neck, but the grip suddenly got pulled off as Angela yanked her back.  
  
"GET GOING, NOW!" Angela screamed through her helmet. She pinned down Hedril's arms so she couldn't punch her.  
  
"RIGHT!" Cedric ran after Kadril. "GUYS! TRY BKM AGAIN!"  
  
"One more try!" B-Bop tripped over his feet, picked himself up, and threw his arm into the air.  
  
"B!"  
  
"K!"  
  
"M!"  
  
Finally, the BKM sequence was going without interruption. But, it was because Taa-morez was now going after Cedric and Kadril!  
  
Cedric wheezed for breath. He could not keep this up, he would die, he would trip-  
  
But not if Kadril tripped first. Cedric had a brilliant, if evil, idea.  
  
"ANGELA!" Cedric called, keeping his eyes on Kadril. "LOOK OUT! THE KLEGLEE'S HEADING RIGHT FOR YOU!"  
  
"HEDRIL!" Kadril turned to save her sister, but met with-  
  
"Surprise!"  
  
SMACK!  
  
Kadril fell to the ground, knocked unconscious. Taa-morez roared in pain as Kadril collasped. Cedric suddenly froze, a chill going up his spine.  
  
"What'd I do?" Cedric stuttered. "What'd-d I do? What'-d-d I d-do?" He ran for cover, dropping his book to the ground.  
  
"Finally!" B-Bop cheered. "Let's get this doggy back in her crate!"  
  
Do-Wah rushed Taa-morez's head, landing a hard punch on her jaw. 2-T lashed her neck with an energy rope, wrapping it around her neck and tightening it. The kleglee lashed around inside of her leash. B-Bop fired one energy blast at her chest, and-  
  
Down she fell. ONTO ANGELA AND HEDRIL! Angela and Hedril braced themselves for impact, but the impact never came.  
  
Angela looked up into Lilly's face. She had flown in, picked up the girls, and had carried them to safety high above the battlefield.  
  
"Are you always going to come to my rescue?" Angela smiled.  
  
"Probably," Lilly shrugged. "You're welcome, Hedril."  
  
Hedril smiled as well.  
  
As Lilly handed Angela over to Do-Wah, two sets of footsteps trotted into the battlefield. One was Miss Pilialoha Nena. The other was a blonde- haired, portly man wearing a brown business suit (with flair bottoms), probably Kadril's father.  
  
"MY BABY!" Pilialoha screamed. She ran to B-Bop, and began pounding on the suit's chest with her black talons. "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BABY!?"  
  
"Miss!" B-Bop held up his hands in surrender. "Ma'am! Miss! They're fine! No one's dead! Well, except maybe the dog- nope, the dog's still alive!"  
  
"Um, Miss Nena?" Lilly fell down to the ground, resting her weight on her tiptoes. She held Hedril and Kadril (one girl in each arm). "Kadril had... a bit of an accident."  
  
"MY BABY!" Nena gathered the knocked-out Kadril in her arms. "MY BABY! My precious baby!"  
  
"Thanks a lot," B-Bop snarled.  
  
"What else was I supposed to do?"  
  
2-T and Do-Wah landed, Do-Wah holding Angela tightly in his hands.  
  
"Let's not go off topic," Lilly lifted herself to eye level with Miss Nena. "Your daughter poisoned one of our friends, and we need an antivenom."  
  
"You've given my daughter a concusion!" Pilialoha grasped her daughter tightly. "Why should I help you?"  
  
"Because the other girl's still a hostage!"  
  
Cedric suddenly burst onto the scene, holding his Ripley's book directly in front of Hedril's head. "I can do the same thing to her..."  
  
"NO!" Nena gasped. "NO! We'll help!"  
  
To be continued some more a little later... 


	3. And neither are their Moms, especially

Travelers Chapter 3  
  
Pilialoha surveyed Mike, who was asleep on the couch in his living room. Long ago, he had stopped moving entirely, and now his breathing could barely be heard. Kadril sat at the foot of the sofa, at Mike's feet. She was starting to come out of her coma, but she took her time. A large bruise covered one side of her forehead. Another alien feature had shown itself now; a tail. A large, thick tail grew out of Kadril's back, apparently, and now it hung loosely outside of her dress. Kadril's mother, Pilialoha, desperately tried to weasel her way out of the crowded living room.  
  
"Are you sure that Kadril did this?" Pilialoha pleaded. Her tail also was visible now, it twitched nervously underneath her dress.  
  
"We have eye witnesses, Mrs. Nena," Lilly monotoned. Angela placed her hands on her hips, glaring madly at the alien woman.  
  
"Kadril is anatomically incapable of poisoning someone like this!" Mrs. Nena screeched. "She's only a girl!"  
  
"Mike?" Mike's mother called from upstairs. "Who's down there?"  
  
"It was just the TV, Mom!" Lilly answered, copying Mike's voice to a tee. She switched back to her normal, girlish tone. "Listen, Mrs. Nena, I think it would be best if you did what you had to do, and left. Mrs. Ellis is going to be down here any second now to check on her son, and she will not react well to a large group of aliens in her living room."  
  
Mrs. Nena took a quick glance at the room around her. The three Martians stood next to the sofa protectively, making sure that Pilia didn't try anything funny. Cedric sat on the floor, staring at her from over the cover of his book. Her husband stood next to her, rubbing his horns in confusion. Hedril sat on the back of the couch, watching Mike with wandering eyes. The small robot dog sat blandly on Mike's leg, wagging his tail and barking occasionally.  
  
"Weellll?" B-Bop growled.  
  
"Fine!" she gave in. "Lokin, Hedril, help me."  
  
Pilia took Kadril's wrist and pressed one of her talons against Mike's arm. Hedril and Lokin, Pilia's husband, each placed a hand on Mike's temples. They was a quick flash of light from the aliens' horns, and-  
  
"Ow." Mike sat up. "What hit me?"  
  
"MIKEY!" Angela quickly hugged Mike, making him blush.  
  
"Angel- Ow! That hurts!"  
  
"Sorry!" Angela backed away.  
  
"How you do that?" Do-Wah asked in amazement.  
  
"Kadril and I are Clawfacles, and Hedril and Lokin and Talonacles. We're twin races: one telekinetic and the other telepathic. We just triggered the right nerves in the humans body, and an antitoxin was created."  
  
"That doesn't make a lot of sense," 2-T rubbed his head.  
  
"It's all you're getting from me," Pilialoha growled. "The human might have an allergic reaction to the antitoxin. If you need me, I go by Panoakun."  
  
"Mike?!" Mike's mother stomped down the stairs. "I know that's not the TV! Who's down there?"  
  
"Lokin, Hedril."  
  
Hedril and her father stared evily at Mike's mother, who was marching down the stairs. Mrs. Polly Ellis was actually kind of... ugly. She had a set in nose and sunken cheeks. Her hips seemed to be twice the size of her actual waist. Her arms were thin and puny, and her neck was very long (for a human's). Her red hair was done back in a messy ponytail.  
  
With one bright flash of light from the two blonde's horns, Polly stopped, swooned, and fainted.  
  
"Mommy?!" Mike darted above the couch, trying to see what happened to his mom.  
  
"What's you do to Mike's mom?" B-bop gasped in amazement. 2-T rushed to her aid.  
  
"She's fine," Panoakun explained. "We just had to erase her memory. She'll be awake soon."  
  
"Be awayk inalil'," mumbled a sleepy Kadril, who yawned and stretched before opening her eyes. "Mommy?"  
  
"Oh, my little baby, are you alright?" Panoakun held out her arms to her little girl.  
  
"My horns hurt," Kadril rubbed her temples. Her eyes suddenly burst open, and she began searching the sofa. "Teddy! Mommy, where's my teddy bear?!"  
  
"You stuffed it into your collar," Cedric mumbled, his nose buried back inside of the Ripley's book.  
  
"Oh," Kadril "oh"ed. She pulled out her teddy and hugged him warmly, her claws pressing into her sides.  
  
"I think it best if we leave now," Panoakun crooned. "Kadril, Hedril, Lokin. Our ship is waiting."  
  
Panoakun trotted out of the door, followed by Lokin, the faithful, quiet husband, carrying Kadril in his arms. Hedril skipped to the door, but not before being stopped by Cedric. He had latched onto her tail (which was small and puny, like Lilly's).  
  
"Hey, where are you wrist thingies, anyway?"  
  
"Hey, yeah!" B-Bop noticed. "They're not on your arms!"  
  
"Where are they?" Angela asked.  
  
Hedril stared in confusion for a second, then lifted her pant's leg. There was a talon connected to the back of her ankle, where the Achilles's Tendon (Look it up, or pay attention in Health Class) would be on a human.  
  
Do-Wah muttered. "Oh, never thought of that."  
  
"Okay!" Lilly chirped. "You're free to go! Cedric, let go of the nice Talonacles tail."  
  
"Sorry!" Cedric let her go. Hedril took a quick look at Cedric's book, and snatched it out of his hand. She opened the front cover, and pointed to an inscription.  
  
*Property of the Mojave Middle School Library*  
  
She huffed, raised her nose, and marched out of the door.  
  
Everyone stood in awe until Cedric yelled from the floor, "I WAS STILL READING THAT!"  
  
"You stole that book?!" B-Bop yelled in amazement.  
  
"It was just lying on the floor!" Cedric defended himself. "I thought someone had thrown it away!"  
  
2-T hoisted Polly Ellis onto the couch, next to Mike. "Well, it's just not like you, Cedric!"  
  
"You're usually really good about that kind of stuff!" Angela protested.  
  
"Oh yeah, gang up on me!" Cedric joked. Mike threw a pillow at him.  
  
Lilly looked at Mike and giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Mike asked with a wary tone.  
  
"One word explains what's so funny," Lilly laughed. Her held her hands like she was looking over something. "MOMMY?!"  
  
Everyone who wasn't Mike burst out laughing.  
  
Mike patted Dog's head, who had been gratefully silent throughout this entire ordeal. "Boy, am I glad you can't talk, boy."  
  
Dog barked.  
  
DONE! 


End file.
